


Why not, it's not like it'll kill me!

by IshoMoogoo



Category: Hannibal (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Consentacles, Other, PWP, Smut, So yeah, Top Eddie Brock, and eddie is There for it, be aware of that, because that's how will wants it, but will isn't aware they're there/ is real, condoms because two strangers are having sex, forgot that one, look - Freeform, the hannigram is pre/ one sided, this had to happen ok?, this is very important, veddie x will graham, vee participates too, will is very in charge of this scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshoMoogoo/pseuds/IshoMoogoo
Summary: eddie picks will up in a bar. Will bottoms, venom spectates (while internally stimulating eddie cough prostate cough), hannibal seethesoreddie's used to tossing himself at poor life decisions, what's one more?
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181





	Why not, it's not like it'll kill me!

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me on tumblr, then you would know the thought process that lead up to this beast of a fic
> 
> i don't know shit abt irl wolf trap and what bars/ motels they do and don't have. it was either this or eddie picks will up in the liquer isle of a grocery store. which would be funny, but i didn't feel like it for this fic
> 
> betaed/ edited by that_possum_guy

Tonight’s the night. Vee finally agreed on a threesome, with some stipulations of course, but the point still stands. Eddie’s branching out, baby! Now he just has to find someone that he and Vee can agree on. Well, it’s not like Vee was opposed to threesomes to begin with, it’s just that they were rather insistent on the other person being Anne. And that’s just… no.

While he _does_ still hold feelings for her, it’s more than a little awkward now with her and Dan officially becoming his friends. That, and she’s already made it clear before that she’s set on Dan now, and he really does wish them the best. Vee thankfully backed off when he explained that, just because he has some residual feelings for her, he doesn’t want to - or even should - act on them. Besides, he just wants a one-off partner for the night, which means a stranger in a strange town.

Which, in this case, happens to be a little town called Wolf Trap, near the border of Virginia and Maryland. Pretty place, but not really much to write home about. There’s only one bar to speak of, and even though it’s a Friday night, there aren’t many people here. While Eddie could always wait until he gets to Baltimore to scope out a good lay, he’s got a good feeling about this town. And his feelings usually turn out right, right?

** Debatable. **

“Oh hush, you.”

Looking around the dim interior, Eddie makes his way to the bar. Since he doesn’t see anyone that catches his eye right away, just a few older folks and some kid in the corner playing darts, he goes ahead and orders some fries and wings, as well as a coke. He gets passed the coke first, and starts sipping it while he waits for his crappy bar food. At least the TV seems to be playing something interesting.

He’s just been handed the monstrously greasy pile of food when he hears the door open. Vee’s hungry, so he opts to ignore the newcomer in favor of tearing into the spicy chicken. He’ll scope out the newcomer when he’s done eating.

The bartender smiles and walks over to the end, greeting them familiarly.

“Hey Will. Haven’t seen you here in awhile. Rough day?”

‘Will’ just grunts in response and asks for a whisky, plunking himself heavily onto the stool.

Gulping down a few fries, Eddie quickly glances over to gauge how good of a prospect this Will is. Well, the guy certainly seems to at least be in his age range. He can’t see his face very clearly, since it’s glancing up at the tv, but he seems to be going for the ‘librarian that’s been assaulted by a grizzly bear’ look. What kind of animal does the guy own to have that much fur on him?

Despite the slight bagginess of the man’s clothes, he seems to be relatively compact. Which means he’s doing something in his spare time to stay active. Like running or something. This Will character seems intent on watching the TV, so Eddie decides to grab his fries and drink and slide on over to the seat next to him.

** Oh, are we going for this one then? He smells like the snacks at the park. **

He shushes Vee under his breath, thinking rather loudly ‘For the last time, they’re called dogs and not food’, and plops down onto the vinyl stool. He notices the man stiffen up, but he ultimately gives no other acknowledgement to his presence. Well, that’s not a good sign, but he might as well talk to him since he’s here.

Eddie opens his mouth, but the man sighs before he can say anything and turns towards him, the rim of his glasses preventing direct eye contact. Will’s expression is guarded and annoyed, and whatever Eddie meant to say dies as he gets a good look of his face.

“Wow, you look a lot hotter than your clothes suggest.”

** That was a terrible line, Eddie. **

Eddie’s smile remains plastered on his face, but his eyes take on a panicked sheen as Will’s eyebrows rise incredulously. His face is certainly far better to look at than his clothes, but it’s not like he has any room to talk, in all honesty. He’s wearing another worn out hoodie and a pair of baggy jeans after all, but sue him, the guy’s got a stunning jawline under that scruff.

“I, yeah, I know that was crap. Can I start over? My name’s Eddie, Eddie Brock, and you’re kinda hot.”

Will frowns at him, hands fidgeting with his glass.

“Are you drunk?”

Eddie swallows a few more fries, and shakes his head.

“Nah, this’s a coke. I’m the designated driver tonight, so I can’t drink.”

“Uh huh.”

** Eddie, you are making us look bad. **

“Look, I know I’m bad at this. It’s been a while, ok? What’s your name? I heard the bartender call you Will?”

The scruffy man hums and turns back away, taking a sip of his drink. But his lips are twitching into a smile, so Eddie considers it a win regardless. So Eddie polishes off the remainder of his food, and washes it down with some more coke before ploughing on.

“So, Will. What do you do for a living? And how did you get half a Pyrenees on you?”

This draws a huff from the taciturn man, and he finally looks back at him, albeit keeping his gaze on his right shoulder.

“I’m a teacher. And I have seven dogs.”

“Damn. Didn’t know there was a dog equivalent of a crazy cat lady. You must have a big yard for all those guys. What’re their names? I used to have a cat named Mr. Belvedere.”

The man just huffs again and knocks back the rest of his glass, gesturing to the bartender for another.

** I think we are wasting our time with this one, Eddie. Perhaps we can try elsewhere? **

“Ah, well, it can’t hurt to ask at this point. So, yes or no, do I have any chance with you tonight?”

Will swirls his freshly poured drink around in the tumbler, and side eyes him with an amused air.

“Aren’t you someone’s designated driver?”

He then tips the glass up and takes another sip.

Eddie grins at him and gulps some more coke down, he didn’t hear a no.

“Yup! Have to get myself back to the motel somehow. Just wanted a quick bite to eat and maybe enjoy an hour or two with someone I’m unlikely to see again before I head out of town in the morning. No time to be getting drunk, you hear me?”

** I do not understand how this man is still listening to you, Eddie. And he obviously hears you, he is verbally responding to you. **

Will hums again, and turns his head to look back up at the TV.

Eddie polishes off the rest of his soda, and listens to the tap of the man’s fingers on the short glass. He feels Vee lose interest after a minute, shifting and sliding somewhere down near his gallbladder, muttering something about strange human mating rituals. It’s just as Eddie’s ready to call it a loss that the man pipes up again.

“If you’re fine with leaving right afterwards, I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Eddie can’t suppress his grin, but he does manage to keep himself from launching up out of his chair from excitement.

“Just tell me where to go and we *cough* I’m all yours!”

Will stares at him for a bit, eyes narrowed and suspicious, but slugs the rest of his drink regardless. They both stand and leave the bar together, heading to their respective cars. Eddie ducks his head, and tucks his head into his shoulder, acting like he’s rubbing his cheek.

“You alright with him, Vee? I can still call it off if you don’t like him.”

** He is acceptable. He smells like nervous sweat, he will likely taste delicious. **

“Not eating him, Vee, at least not like that.”

Eddie unlocks the driver side door, and then looks over to the man who’s doing the same with his.

“So, should I bring any supplies, or do you have everything we’ll need?”

Will pauses just as he slips the key from the lock, and seems to think for a moment before pulling it open. He then leans down and starts rummaging for something in the passenger seat. After a minute or two of shuffling things around, he straightens back up and walks over towards Eddie. It looks like he’s writing something down on a post-it note, which is confirmed when he gets to Eddie’s car and peels the yellow piece of paper off the pad.

“Bring condoms and lube. Whatever I have at home is probably expired, so get a couple for me as well if you don’t have any of your own. I wrote down my size as well as my address on there. I’m going to go ahead and feed my dogs before you come over, so they aren’t too riled up when you arrive.”

He slaps the paper down into Eddie’s waiting hand, and Eddie turns it around so he can read it. Will pauses a moment to think about something, and then pulls a wallet out of his wrinkled suit jacket. He gets out a ten dollar bill and hands that to him too.

“That should cover my half of things. Will you be alright on your own?”

“Oh, uh yeah. I’ve got a decent GPS. Should we exchange numbers, you know, in case I get lost?”

The scruffy man hums in agreement, and then fishes a bent business card out of his wallet as well. Eddie takes it with a nod, and motions for Will to wait while he gets one of his own out of the glove box. With information properly exchanged, they each get in their separate vehicles, and head to their destinations.

** This Will Graham, why did he ask for condoms and lube? What are they for? **

He blinks at the tarmac, and feels Vee slithering back up his spine.

“Uh, they’re stuff you need for sex. Makes it safer and stuff.”

** Then why do we not use them for intercourse? Have we been doing it wrong? **

“Oh, no, babe. Humans just need this stuff because we carry diseases and stuff. Two men also have more difficulty fucking because our parts aren’t exactly made to go together like with men and women. So we use lube so we don’t hurt each other. Though, technically, lube can help with women too.”

There’s silence as Vee mulls his words over, and Eddie concentrates on trying to find where the pharmacy’s been squirreled away in this tiny town. After a few minutes, they speak back up.

** We will eat him if he tries to hurt us. **

Eddie smiles fondly at the deceleration, and signals to turn left onto the next road.

“I don’t think it’ll come to that Vee, but I appreciate it. I mean, who knows, he _could_ be a serial killer. I doubt it though.”

Eddie smiles wider as Vee grumbles and hisses at his terrible joke, and winds tightly around his lungs.

* * *

While the driveway to the guy’s house wasn’t clearly marked, due to it being in the middle of fucking  _ nowhere _ , Eddie still managed to get to Will’s house with relatively few issues. The quaint little house was shining in the dark, porch light illuminating the grass and gravel around it. Not really his thing, but Eddie can certainly see the appeal if he were a retired old man.

** I like this place Eddie. Lots of places to hide and hunt. **

“Of course that’s what you focus on.”

** We could also be as loud as we want during sex. I wouldn’t have to keep gagging you so the neighbours won’t complain. **

Eddie had to concede the point on that one, even if he did like being gagged while Vee railed him. It’s always nice to not have to worry about some irate tenant beating on your door at 4 in the morning. Or the passive aggressive ones taping notes to the door. Somehow, those are just worse.

Eddie mock shudders at the thought, gaining a rumble of amusement from Vee, and finally turns his car off. When he exits, he can hear the muffled sound of dogs barking, which immediately draws Vee’s attention. He sees a shadow make its way over to the door from what’s likely the living room through the drapes, and he quickly looks down at his cheap plastic bag full of goodies.

“Remember to behave Vee. No trying to nibble on the dogs.”

** That was one time Eddie. And they are too small for a meal anyway. **

Eddie rolls his eyes, and looks up when he hears the door open. A veritable swarm of happily panting dogs rush down the stairs to greet him. He can feel Vee twisting around his stomach, but they otherwise behave themselves. A few of the, likely more discerning, dogs stay by Will’s side, eyeing Eddie nervously.

Will watches with a calculating eye as Eddie smiles and ruffles the heads of the friendlier ones. After everyone got their requested pats, they meander off into the surrounding field to go about their business. Eddie smiles more genuinely up at Will, and the man seems to have relaxed some. Both in regards to attitude and dress. The man seems to have taken the time to shower and strip down into what are likely his sleep clothes, and his glasses have likely been put up for the night, giving Eddie a better view of his face.

“Cute dogs. Can see why you have seven of them.”

Eddie bounces up the steps, and Will easily lets him through the door.

“So, how do you want to do this? I- is that your bed in the living room?”

The remaining dogs take some tentative sniffs of their own as Eddie looks around the relatively clean living room/ apparent bedroom. Will then whistles and shoos them out the door as well. A tawny coloured one pouts up at his owner, but the man isn’t swayed and nudges that on out as well. When they’re all finally out in the yard, the door gets closed behind them with a click.

“Yeah. I don’t have a spare bed either, so if you’re ok with it then I’m going to keep the dogs outside while we do this.”

Eddie shrugs and toes off his shoes next to an upright suitcase that’s next to the door.

“Sounds good to me. Will they be ok on their own?”

“I wouldn’t have put them out there if I didn’t think so.”

“Fair enough.”

Eddie walks over to the bed and sets the bag down on top of the duvet. He feels Vee shift warily towards his shoulder blades as he starts rummaging through the contents.

** Eddie, behind us. **

“Wha-?”

Eddie straightens and spins around to see Will standing directly behind him, his question cut off when the man suddenly pushes him down onto the bed. Eddie hits the duvet with a huff, and a thrum of excitement shoots up his spine. Will then puts a knee on the bed next to Eddie’s hip, and starts tugging on the prone man’s clothes.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to just get to it. I have somewhere to be in the morning.”

“Oh, um, yeah. No problem. Let me just scoot up here.”

Will just hums as Eddie awkwardly sits up and starts shimmying up to the head board. He quickly shucks his hoodie while the other man kneels at the edge of the bed, liberating the bag of its contents. He’s just wiggled out of his jeans and socks, when Will tosses the lube and a couple condoms his way. They land next to Eddie’s right thigh, and Eddie fiddles with the lube as he looks over at Will.

“So. Who’s going to do what? I’m up for whatever, I’d just like to know what you prefer.”

Will grabs a couple condoms for himself, putting them between his teeth, and crawls on all fours to straddle Eddie’s thighs. While his expression doesn’t indicate any intention of making the action sultry, Eddie can’t help getting a little hot and bothered by the action. His dick takes immediate attention when Will responds to the question by gently shoving him back down into the pillows, pressing down on his chest so he understands not to move.

** It seems that he already knows what we like. **

“Yeah. I can get behind this. Can I touch you? I _really_ wanna see you naked now.”

Will hums curiously, but doesn’t verbally respond again. He just gives a hint of a smile, and plucks the condom packets from between his lips. He then drops them on Eddie’s chest, and lifts himself up off his thighs. He hooks his fingers around the band of Eddie’s boxers, and just looks passively down at him, his amusement stored away for now.

“Lift your hips.”

“Yes sir!”

Eddie breathes his response out, and eagerly lifts his hips. Will thoughtfully lifts the boxers up and over Eddie’s half erect member, but only shoves the article down far enough to bunch up around the top of his thighs. So, unless he wants to rip his only pair of underwear, he has to be careful how he moves his legs. Vee rumbles with approval, and slithers just under the surface of Eddie’s chest.

Eddie can feel his blood buzzing under his skin, swiftly traveling south as the man straddling him trails his eyes along his body. His gaze is assessing, cataloguing and examining every tattoo and every tiny scar. He idly traces along the ink just underneath his left pectoral, while he averts his eyes to pick up one of the condoms he tossed at Eddie earlier.

When he has one in his grasp, he brings it up to his mouth and tears the wrapper open, leaning his weight back onto Eddie’s thighs. Without thinking Eddie finally brings his hands up and wraps them around Will’s hips, silently offering extra support to the curly haired man.

“Oh man, your thighs are jacked.”

Will looks amused at Eddie’s outburst, eyebrows raised up to his hairline as he shakes the rubber onto his palm.

“I walk a lot. It’s one of the perks of having a lot of dogs.”

“Mmmm, yeah, seems like it.”

Eddie runs his hands up and down Will’s thighs and glutes, giving the muscles underneath the worn cotton fabric appreciative squeezes here and there. In the meantime, Will busies himself by gently grabbing Eddie’s hard cock with his left hand. Eddie groans and squeezes his ass as Will absently strokes his rough fingers over his shaft, a thoughtful look on his face as he thumbs over the lubricated latex.

Before he can ask what’s going on in that head of his, Eddie finds himself gasping out a startled moan. Will had taken it upon himself to put the rubber to his mouth and bend over Eddie’s crotch, making an impressive effort to deep throat the condom into place. And what an amazing job he does.

** I was not aware a human could do that with such ease. It took you quite a while for your throat to relax that well for me. **

“Shit, fuck! Not now!”

Will immediately disengages, and looks up at Eddie with confusion. Eddie lets out a weedy whine, and reaches up to Will’s shoulders, trying to push him back down.

“No, sorry! You’re good, just thought I was, uh, gonna blow. You know? A bit more pent up than I thought, I guess.”

Will frowns, but he goes back to giving his shaft some strokes with his hand.

“How quick is your recovery time?”

** We are not weak, I will keep us going as long as we need. **

Eddie gives Will a shaky grin and gives an aborted thrust up into his hand. Will raises an unimpressed eyebrow, and pins his hips down with his free hand.

“Surprisingly short. And if not, you can just stick yours in me anyway. I’ll catch up.”

** Eddie! I said I would help us! **

Will gives a shiver inducing half-grin, amusement shining through his eyes. He then grips Eddie’s cock harder, giving him a rougher tug than before. Eddie whines and cranes his head back, clenching his eyes closed. _Christ_ that’s good! Will hums lowly, looking absolutely pleased with himself.

“But that’s not going to help me any. You see, I'd much rather have you in me Eddie, not the other way around. Maybe we should call it quits right here.”

Eddie’s eyes shoot open, and he clutches at Will’s boxer shorts as his fingers leave his dick cold in the night air. He looks up at Will in panic, not immediately recognizing the teasing look on his face.

“No! No, I can totally do this! You can edge me if you don’t believe me!”

Will huffs, and starts chuckling, grabbing Eddie’s member again.

“Relax. If it doesn’t happen, you can just finger me while you suck me off.”

And with that, Will goes down on him again. Eddie can feel his tongue slipping down the underside of his shaft through the rubber, and strains to lift his hips again. Will’s stronger than he looks, and effortlessly holds him still beneath him. Vee purrs in approval, their deep voice rumbling softly through Eddie’s skull. Eddie’s pants turn into a gurgle when he feels an acute pressure on his wrists, preventing him from grabbing Will’s hair.

** Ah, ah, ah. Be good Eddie. You are not the one in charge here. **

He whines, but obeys Vee’s command and takes what Will’s giving him. He lowers his hands to the sheets, and clutches the worn fabric between his fingers. When Will gets down to the root, he starts to lightly suck while bobbing shallowly. Eddie groans out again, and involuntarily shifts his feet.

“Please, please let me do something!”

Eddie tries to wrest control from Vee again, but doesn’t try very hard as they just chuckle at his attempts. Will tilts his head to the side enough to glance up at him through his unruly curls, and slowly pulls off of his cock. He replaces his mouth with his right hand, squeezing the base of Eddie’s prick as he straightens back up.

Eddie grits his teeth from the built up pressure, and Will mercilessly thumbs underneath his head. Will lifts the hand pinning Eddie’s hips, and plucks up one of the condoms he selected that had shifted down Eddie’s torso. He then brings it up to Eddie’s mouth, the foil poking at his lips.

“Open that.”

Eddie quickly obeys, only having slight trouble as he can only use his teeth since his arms are still restricted. After fumbling the pleated edge a couple times, his teeth finally get a sure grip, and he messily tears the package open. Will immediately removes it before the condom can slip out, and reaches down to his boxers.

Will goes back to sucking Eddie’s brain out of his crotch, and shoves his underwear down just far enough to free his own straining member. Eddie can’t get a good view, but he’s pretty sure the other man is starting to leak a little. Feeling quite daring, when he thinks Will’s got the condom on, Eddie lifts his knees up and brushes up against the slick material.

This finally gets a noise out of the scruffy man, the vibration from his grunt causing Eddie’s cock to twitch in his hot mouth. Oh god, he was so close! Just a bit more!

** No! Bad Eddie! **

Eddie whines in a mixture of frustration and pleasure, as his legs are simultaneously pushed back down by Will and restrained by Vee. He can feel their tendrils twining along the sensitive skin of his thighs and shins, but Will doesn’t seem to notice anything amiss as he shifts his own leg over Eddie’s. He leans down with just enough weight that, if Vee hadn’t been restraining him, Eddie wouldn’t have been able to move them without a struggle.

With that settled, Will resumes his ministrations, as well as starting to jerk himself off. At this point, Eddie is past the point of noticing things as he feels the pressure build into a peak. He has enough presence of mind to warble out a warning, just before he crests over and cums with a shudder and a moan.

He pants through the aftershocks, and is vaguely aware of Will cumming after lifting off his now limp cock and burying his nose into the groove of his hip, muffeling his answering groan with Eddie’s sweaty skin. Eddie gradually becomes aware of Vee purring in his skull, no longer restraining his limbs. So he takes the chance to help Will sit back up, wrestling the condoms off both their members.

This rouses Will enough to grab one of the used condoms and tie it off himself, showing Eddie where the bin is by tossing his own into it. With the spent rubbers disposed of, Eddie looks over at Will, who’s still got his shirt on and is now busy liberating his boxers from his legs in the middle of the bed.

“So uh, are we continuing?”

Will flings the damp article of clothing down onto the now messy floor, and looks over at him with a raised brow.

“I did say I wanted you in me. Sit up against the wall, I’ll be over in a moment. Want any water?”

“Yeah, sure. Sounds good.”

Will gets up, and Eddie unashamedly watches him walk into what is likely the kitchen in only a shirt. It’s when he slips out of view that Eddie scoots back and leans against the wall.

** We should be ready for him when he gets back. **

Eddie glances down to where the lube and spare condoms were left, and watches Vee drag them across the sheets with a thin tendril.

“Thanks, babe.”

“ Don’t call me that.”  ** You are welcome. **

Eddie startles at Will’s voice, and glances up to see him coming back into the room, glass of water in hand.

“Right, sorry”

Eddie reaches for the proffered glass, and downs half of it in a couple of gulps. He then pulls back to breathe, and looks at Will, who is finally removing his shirt. He’s got a healthy amount of fat softening the edges of his frame, but enough muscle to ripple along his back as he pulls the garment up and over his head as he sits on the edge of the bed.

“Oh yeah, you’re definitely hot under all those clothes.”

Will’s mouth twitches up at the edges, and he looks over at him, eyes landing somewhere on Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie keeps up his appreciative look- over of Will’s exposed body, while said man turns around and crawls into Eddie’s lap, straddling his thighs once more. He seems to have snatched up the condoms and lube again, now fiddling with the plastic wrap around the cap while the condom packets are in between his teeth like before.

Eddie hurriedly puts the glass down on the nightstand, then runs his hands up Will’s sides, his right hand tracing along his ribs. Will gives a content hum, and Eddie sneaks his left hand down to his ass, giving his right cheek a good squeeze. With that, Will settles his weight fully onto Eddie’s thighs, and finally manages to get the plastic off the container. When he unscrews the lid to get at the tamper seal, Eddie notices a nasty looking scar on Will’s shoulder.

“What’s this? It looks like you got stabbed or something.”

“That’s probably because I got stabbed.”

Eddie opens his mouth to respond, fingers rubbing along the puckered flesh, when he’s interrupted by Will grabbing his right hand and slapping the reassembled bottle onto his palm. His face has gone truly placid now, and he seems to be done with the banter. The condom packets are fisted in his now free left hand.

“Start prepping me, I’ll put the condoms on us when we get going again.”

“Right. Just uh- just gimme a minute.”

Eddie fumbles the tube open, squirting the cool gel onto his fingers. In the meantime, Will reaches down with his free hand and starts fondling Eddie’s cock again. He leans forward into Eddie, so their chests are as close as can be with Will’s arm in the way, and tilts his face into Eddie’s neck. He nips at the salty skin there, and sneaks his fingers down around Eddie’s tender ball sack.

Eddie’s lungs shudder, and his eyes almost flutter closed at the sensation, but he still manages to reach around and dip his slippery fingers down into Will’s cleft. Eddie shifts around to get more comfortable, free hand squeezing Will’s hip and trailing up and down his back periodically as he slicks the man’s opening.

Eddie decides to get in on the neck action as Will’s hand slips down and starts fondling his sack. As promised, Eddie’s dick quickly twitches back to life under Will’s now tender touches. Eddie nips and nibbles down the left tendon of Will’s neck and gives his hole a prod, testing the initial give of the muscle. He doesn’t seem to be terribly tense, so Eddie decides to start probing deeper.

He gets his index finger all the way in, and just leaves it there for a moment as he sucks on the junction of Will’s clavicle and sternum. Will finally slips one of the condoms onto Eddie’s now throbbing shaft, and rocks his hips back. He lifts his head up and tugs on the shell of Eddie’s ear with his teeth.

“Go ahead and put another finger in. I prepped myself a bit in the shower when I was cleaning down there.”

Eddie’s breath hitches, and he quickly scoops up the bottle of lube. He withdraws his finger, squirts some more on his index and middle, and then snaps the container closed again. He dips his hand back down and, as promised, Will’s passage easily parts for his blunt digits. Eddie doesn’t have a good angle for Will’s prostate, so he sets himself to stretching him instead.

Will grunts and jerks in Eddie’s lap, left hand shooting up to grab onto his shoulder, right hand on his chest. Did he do something wrong? Eddie pauses mid scissor, and leans back as much as he can to see Will’s face.

The man is looking down between them, a confused wrinkle between his eyebrows. That’s when Eddie feels something shift over his own chest, prickling over his nipples. Oh shit,  _ Vee! _

There, between the two of them, oily black tendrils are stretched, squirming and twitching across sweaty skin. Will’s hand seems to be amongst the black mass, being caressed and stroked just like the man’s pebbled nipples are. Eddie opens his mouth in a panic, mind struggling to find an explanation for Vee’s presence and actions. What the hell were they  _ thinking!? _

** I want to participate, Eddie. You are taking too long. **

“What- uh”

Will seems to suddenly ignore Vee completely, and rocks back into Eddie’s fingers again. He also harshly tweaks Eddie’s left nipple, giving his jaw an impatient look.

“I didn’t say stop. C’mon, I just got it up again and I want to get on with it.”

** Come on, Eddie. He seems to be fine with us, and I wish to continue and taste your pleasure again. **

Eddie huffs out a sigh that is equal parts relief and exasperated acceptance. Fuck it, if Will seems to still be fine with what’s going on, then who is he to deny Vee what they both want? He wraps his left arm around Will’s back, crushing his symbiote between them, and hurriedly finishes stretching his hole.

He feels Vee drip down to their groins, and has to stop himself from jerking forward when they wrap around his shaft. Will’s too, if his moan and grinding hips are anything to go by. Eddie slips a third finger in, burying his head into Will’s neck once more. He idly wonders if the other man would be ok with a hickey or two on his throat, when Will grabs his arm and pulls his fingers out.

Eddie lifts his head back up, shivering as Vee tickles the base of his cock, right where the condom touches his balls. Will shifts his weight to his knees as he kneels, continuing to ignore the gooey mass as he grabs and positions Eddie's cock at his now dripping entrance.

Eddie absently notes that Will gloved himself during the time they were playing with each other, and watches with fascination as he sinks into the other man’s body. The glide is smooth, and not too tight, so he’s not that worried about Will’s swift descent. Neither party mentions or draws attention to the fact that Vee has decided to crawl into both of their bodies. 

Eddie shivers and groans as he feels Vee settle inside him, perched on top of where he _knows_ his sweet spot is. He moans again when Will grinds down after Eddie bottoms out, likely testing to see if he’s ready for the main event. After a couple gyrations of his hips, Eddie only gets a moment’s warning via a determined glint of the eye before Will simultaneously squeezes his internal muscles, and lifts his hips almost all the way off of him.

Eddie grips Will’s hips in anticipation, steadying him as he sinks back down. They both moan and writhe as Will sets them at a moderate pace. Eddie whines as Vee periodically pokes and prods at his prostate, Will’s hips jerking when Vee likely stimulates him as well. This goes on for a minute or two, the two men blindly gripping at each other’s bodies as the pace gradually quickens.

Eddie starts to pant when he feels the pressure starting to build in his groin again.

“ Hey,  _ fuck _ , are you almost  _ shit! _ ”

Eddie shouts and jerks his hips up when Will suddenly bites down on his shoulder. Will slams the wall behind him with his palm, and jerks his hips forward once and then twice. He then freezes and shudders, probably cumming. Eddie whines when he feels Vee swelling up inside of him.

** Now, Eddie. Cum for me. **

Eddie stands no chance as Vee constricts and pulses around his shaft, so he cums with a groan and another jerk of his hips. Vee then discreetly retreats back up to Eddie’s brain with a content purr, and leaves the two men to pant through the afterglow together. Eddie shifts awkwardly as Will fully leans into him for a few moments, trying to get his legs into a comfortable position.

Eventually Will leans back up, and carelessly flops to the side, not seeming to care about the mess dripping off his backside. The man blearily manages to fumble the condom off, and messily ties it before Eddie decides to relieve him of it after removing and tying off his own. Will seems to be extremely exhausted from their work-out, far more than Eddie feels anyway.

** I’ll keep us going until we get back to the motel. Clean up and let’s go. **

“Hey, you want me to do the clean up? I can also let the dogs back in too, you look like you’re going to pass out.”

Will gives the question maybe half a thought, before grunting an affirmative.

“Bathroom’s up the stairs,” Will slurs out while pointing in the general direction, before sitting up.

“Just get me a towel, I’ll deal with everything else.”

Eddie nods and tosses the wrappers and spent rubbers in the nearby bin, noticing Will pause to think again.

“I’d appreciate you letting the dogs in. Just whistle and they’ll get the hint.”

“Right.”

Eddie goes ahead upstairs, locates the bathroom, and grabs a couple hand towels. He wets them, and quickly wipes himself off before going back downstairs. Will’s in the middle of removing the dirty duvet, but he turns and takes the proffered towel with a nod. Eddie grabs his clothes up off the floor, and begins getting ready to leave. God, this night was such a good idea!

* * *

Hannibal’s car crunches up the drive leading to Will Graham’s house, the early morning sun barely peeking up behind the roof. He sees Will outside on the porch, fully dressed and watching his dogs going about their business. He waits for one of them, Zoe he believes, to move out of his way before pulling the rest of the way forward and parking.

Will nods at him, breaths visibly puffing out into the cold morning air. Hannibal chooses to leave the vehicle running, so that it stays warm, and carefully gets out. Will then gives a sharp whistle, and herds his furry companions back inside. Hannibal waits for Will to gesture him in, and nods his thanks when the gruff man holds the door open for him.

“Are you ready to depart? We have plenty of time before our flight is scheduled to take off, but I like to be early.”

“Yeah. I got everything packed last night, and got up early enough to make myself some coffee. Want some?”

Hannibal politely declines as he steps inside, and his nose twitches as the smell of the house invades his senses. Will doesn’t notice the minute movement, and walks over to one of his armchairs where his jacket has been draped over the back. Hannibal discreetly casts his eyes about the room as he gives a few of the friendlier dogs some pats.

“Did you rest well? You seem to be in better spirits this morning.”

Will grunts as he shrugs into his coat, Winston at his side, looking betrayed.

“Yeah, something like that. Gimme a minute to get my thermos from the kitchen. You can use the toilet if you need to.”

Hannibal watches as Will noisily bustles into the kitchen area, and leisurely strolls over to the nightstand. He deftly plucks a business card out of the waste basket full of the remnants of Will’s… evening, and flips it over to read the name printed on the notably cheap card stock. He quickly tucks it into an inner pocket when he hears Will coming back towards the living room, turning around and stepping towards the door with a pleasant smile as the man reappears.

“Would you like me to help you with your luggage?”

Will shakes his head, and roughly picks the item up off the floor. Hannibal slides forward and opens the door for him, popping the trunk open with his key fob. Will nods in thanks and goes through, leaving Hannibal to close it behind them. Hannibal goes ahead and gets into the car while Will puts his luggage away and locks up the house. Hopefully the profiler will sleep on the flight, as Hannibal seems to have some research to do now. Sleeping with strangers is risky business after all, and he would hate to think that Will had done something so risky just for a good night’s rest.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't feel like feel like continuing this rn, but i *may* be persuaded later. or someone could write it themselves. just let me know, i'll want to read that shit


End file.
